The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to method and apparatus for mounting a board in an information handling system chassis.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems typically include a board, such as a motherboard, which includes the information handling systems basic circuitry and components. The board can be secured to a chassis, and system components may then be attached and removed from the board as needed.
The assembly of the board to the chassis can raise a number of problems. In some situations, it is more cost efficient to secure the board to the chassis with fixed connectors, such as threaded fasteners. In other situations, cost efficiency is maximized by including a slidable connector on the board to secure the board to the chassis. During the life of a typical information handling system design, the assembly method used for the board may need to be switched to react to changes in board design, price fluctuations, quality considerations, and many other factors that effect cost advantage.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for mounting a board in an information handling system chassis absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.